monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Desmodor
The Desmodor is a powerful Fanged Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It can be fought in High Rank and G Rank quests during the month of October, and came as a Halloween monster. Physiology Desmodor is a midsized mammalian wyvern resembling the vampire bat. It is black in color, with grey wing membranes. It also has a semi-long snout and a bulky build, similar to a grey wolf, and it has grey, slitted eyes that become green and pupilless when enraged. As well as this, it has big ears, 3 long and membrane-surrounded fingers on each hand (also coming with one small, free finger), and large fangs for scraping through skin and scales. Habitats It comes out at night to soar through large, elevated environments like the Ancestral Steppe, where it can home in on unsuspecting prey. Attacks Grounded Bite: Desmodor will step forward and attempt to bite at a hunter. This attack does moderate damage, and inflicts Bleeding. Gallop: Desmodor will gallop at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Swipe: Desmodor will raise one of its forelegs and swipe at a hunter. This attack does moderate damage. Pounce: Desmodor will leap forward at a hunter. This attack does moderate damage. Leap: Desmodor will leap high in the air in the direction of a hunter. This attack does no damage, but it transitions into Airborne mode (where most of the dangerous attacks happen), so it could be considered dangerous. Boulder Throw: Desmodor will scrape one of its forelegs against the ground, flinging a large rock at the hunter. This attack inflicts Stun. Blood Spit: Desmodor will open its jaws, rear up, and shoot a ball of blood at the hunter. This can deal splash damage if a hunter is near the attack. Blood Stream: Desmodor will rear up, fall back down, and emit a stream of blood from its mouth. This attack does moderate damage. Airborne Airborne Bite: Desmodor will fly at a hunter and bite at him/her. This attack does moderate damage, and inflicts Bleeding. Claw Strike: Desmodor will fly towards a hunter and strike him/her with its back legs. This attack does moderate damage. Swoop: Desmodor will flap up into the air before swooping on a hunter. If the attack is successful, it will result in a pin attack where it presses the hunter against the ground with its forelegs, scrape a cut in him/her with its fangs, and start licking him/her. If the pin attack is successful, then it will suck out a portion of the blood of its hunter victim, inflicting Sleep and Bleeding, and and then throw him/her against a wall and stun him/her for a few seconds, making it a very dangerous attack. Around The World in 80 Days: Desmodor will fly into the air, circle around the whole area, and swoop on a hunter. If the attack is successful, it will result in a pin attack. Sonic Roar: Desmodor will fly into the air and let out an ear-splitting shriek which knocks back nearby hunters who do not have Earplugs on, and inflicts Fear on them. Soaring Sonic Roar: Desmodor will soar throught the air while letting out an ear-splitting shriek which knocks back nearby hunters who do not have Earplugs on, and inflicts Fear on them. Savage Dive: When enraged, Desmodor's eyes will turn green and lose their pupils, and its heart will start glowing a maroon color. It will then ascend high up into the air, and spread its wings while letting out an ear-splitting shriek, letting out a special chemical that inflicts Dark on any nearby hunters. It will then smash onto the ground, causing an earthquake and flinging mid-sized rocks all around it. This attack is powerful, and could kill you if you aren't careful enough. Airborne Blood Spit: While flying, Desmodor will do its famed Blood Spit attack. This can deal splash damage if a hunter is near the attack. Triple Blood Spit: Desmodor will do its famed Airborne Blood Spit attack three times in a row. This can deal splash damage if a hunter is near the attack. Airborne Blood Stream: While flying, Desmodor will do its famed Blood Stream Attack. This attack does moderate damage. 360 Blood Stream: Desmodor will do its famed Airborne Blood Stream Attack in a 360 degree angle. This attack does moderate damage. Blood Bath: Desmodor will spin higher up into the air while spitting balls of blood nearby it. It will then fly far away from the hunter, turn around, shoot a stream of blood at the hunter, and then swoop down on a hunter. If the swoop is successful, it will result in a pin attack. Intro Location: Ancient Forest Area 6 Synopsis: It is nighttime at the Ancient Forest, and a Yian Garuga's sonic roar could be heard in the air. The hunter then enters the area to see a Mortarachnis dragging the carcass of a Hororohoruru to its lair. All of a sudden, a sonic shriek is heard, and the hunter watches as a bat-like Fanged Wyvern swoops down on the large Temnoceran, harassing it until it runs away. It then proceeds to feed on the dead Bird Wyvern, but notices the hunter standing before it. Hungry for hunter blood, it flies up into the air with a shriek, proceeding to swoop down on the hunter. However, it misses, and the hunt begins. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Trivia *Desmodor will always avoid Pitfall Traps. *When low on stamina, Desmodor will fall onto the ground whenever attempting to swoop on a hunter. *When low on stamina, Desmodor will usually attempt find a Great Jaggi, Yian Kut-Ku, Velocidrome, Congalala, Gypceros, Rathalos, Rathian, Yian Garuga, Tigrex, Nargacuga, Lagiacrus, Deviljho, Abiorugu, Zinogre, Baruragaru, Alligius, Hororohoruru, Spinex, or Tyrannicus. Upon finding it, it attacks that monster and sucks its blood. **If it sucks blood of a monster, it may gain a small amount of health and stamina. However, if it sucks the blood of a monster for a long time, then it gains a large amount of health and stamina. *Hitting Desmodor in the heart when it is in Rage Mode will cause it to Flinch. *Desmodor is reported to have a lot of hate towards Bird Wyverns and Brute Wyverns. **It also frequently battles with the large Temnoceran, Mortarachnis. *Quests featuring Desmodor will always be in an unstable environment. *Desmodor can be affected by the Apex Status. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern